


pacts and the consequences of them

by madnessiseverything



Series: cr daily drabbles [8]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: "remember that time these two MADE A WHOLEASS BLOOD PACT?", Blood Pacts, Canon-Typical Violence, Fae & Fairies, for the drama, please mr mercer i just want someone to mention the pact to them, this drabble is brought to you by, use of icky mind magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-16 03:20:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18512839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madnessiseverything/pseuds/madnessiseverything
Summary: A sudden, interested hum makes his blood freeze in his veins. The woman starts smiling and moves her gaze away from Fjord. “How intriguing.” She takes a step to the side, calculating glances switching from the party to Fjord. “It’s been quite a while since I’ve seen something like this.”or the one where someone uses the Blood Pact™ against the boys, part one (because i ran out of writing juice and love making multiple parts of things)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> @smoreyellow made me think about the pact again and this is what happened. hope you enjoy!

The moment the woman’s eyes lock onto Fjord’s, he knows he fucked up. The previously neutral face of the fey that had been terrorizing the village folk nearby grows dark, no trace of politeness left.   
  
“You dare tell me how to punish those that slight me?” The lilting voice is sharp now, the woman staring him down with anger that Fjord never thought possible in a single being. He stops himself from visibly swallowing. Behind him, he can hear the tension of the party.    
  
The woman tilts her head, eyes narrowing as she scans Fjord. Fjord feels like he is being dissected, but refuses to step back. Nothing good would come out of showing weakness now.    
  
A sudden, interested hum makes his blood freeze in his veins. The woman starts smiling and moves her gaze away from Fjord. “How intriguing.” She takes a step to the side, calculating glances switching from the party to Fjord. “It’s been quite a while since I’ve seen something like this.”   
  
With a speed that makes Fjord’s head spin, the woman moves towards him. An iron-like grip locks around Fjord’s right hand, pulling it up. He summons his blade, but the fey doesn’t move to further attack him, simply inspecting his hand. Fjord doesn’t move. Maybe they found another way to get out of this without violence and blood.    
  
Delicate fingers trace the jagged scar along his palm and Fjord flinches. The smile of a predator greets him when the woman looks back up. “I recognize a deal when I see one,” she says, her voice awfully sweet. Fjord’s skin crawls and he quickly closes his palm, stopping the urge to look back at Caleb. They should have listened more to his worries about the fairfolk, should have let him and Beau research their memories.    
  
“Quite a deal, at that,” the fey hums. She waves her hand and Fjord hears Caleb inhale sharply.    
  
“Hey!” Beau yells.    
  
“Quiet,” the woman hisses and Fjord wants nothing more than to slash at her. His sword feels unusually heavy in his grip. He just dares to shift his eyes to his left to take in the party as best as he can.    
  
Beau is clawing at her throat, Jester worriedly trying to catch her hands. And Caleb is slowly moving towards them, Nott trying to step into his way. The woman clicks her tongue and closes her free hand. Caleb shoves past Nott and stops next to Fjord, eyes wide with fear.    
  
The woman doesn’t let go of Fjord’s hand, but picks up Caleb’s in her free one. The matching scar now on display makes Fjord’s stomach turn.    
  
“Intriguing, truly.” The woman looks at Caleb and Fjord wishes her eyes were back on him. He doesn’t like the slow, calculating way her eyes wander over him. “What interesting terms.”    
  
Fjord tugs at his hand and the fey looks back at him. “Oh, of course.” She smiles wolfishly and lets go of their hands. “I have all that I need to know.”    
  
Fjord lifts his falchion, gritting his teeth at the effort. “We just want you to leave these poor folk alone. I’m sure they have learned their lesson.”    
  
“Oh, I’m afraid it does not work like that. They are at fault. I’m merely having fun.”    
  
“Would you consider,” Caleb starts next to Fjord, voice steady in a way it only is in negotiations. Fjord doesn’t know if he loves or hates it.  “-letting them go free of their debt to you if they were to atone through other means?”    
  
The woman cocks her eyebrow. “You mean rituals?” She takes a look at the party again, a sneer on her face. “Rituals do not make up for much. You two, on the other hand.” Her sneer transforms into a grin. “You make me curious.”    
  
Before they can react, the woman spins arcane words around her tongue and Fjord feels as if his very being was being pulled out of his body. He screams and barely feels his knees hitting the floor. He doesn’t notice Caleb screaming in agony next to him, nor the way the party tries to step in only to be frozen in place.    
  
But the woman’s soft laugh pushes through. “It seems you were not aware of the repercussions such a pact could have.”    
  
Fjord pants, the pain ebbing away. He is curled up on the ground, body shaking. He doesn’t see Caleb, but hears shuddering breaths off to his left. The woman laughs again. “Now this,” she says with too much joy swinging in her voice. “This is fun.” 

A freezing hand wraps around his bicep. He blinks, but his vision is blurred. The fey’s voice suddenly seems much closer. “Let’s find a place to play with this.” Fjord’s world blurs further and he feels as if the ground drops out from beneath him.    
  
When he hits ground again and feels Caleb falling into him, the woods around them look very different.    
  
“Well.” A blurred version of the woman steps into view. “Time to have some more fun.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “There are many rumors about pacts like the one you made,” she starts, twisting Caleb’s hand. Fjord pants and places his hands onto the barrier, chest heaving. Caleb doesn’t move to pull his hand away. “I can’t wait to test which ones are true.”
> 
> in which the boys' struggle is only beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i decided to (with help from the lovely ppl of the fjordgast/widofjord discord) to make this a multichapter after all! yay! the chapters will likely be relatively short, but the story will update once a week at the very least to make up for it :D. i don't know how long this will run since it will remain part of my daily cr writing, but we'll go on that ride together :P hope you enjoy!

Fjord throws himself against the force cage surrounding him. His skin feels like it is on fire, but the fey woman is advancing on Caleb with pure glee in her eyes and by the gods, this cage cannot hold forever, can it? It has to give somehow.    
  
“You’re only wearing yourself out,” she says, her eyes not straying from Caleb. “Do your body a favor and stop the struggle.”    
  
Fjord only slams his shoulders against the barrier again.    
  
Caleb’s hands are digging into the grass beneath him, his left hand wrapped in vines and pulled flush against the ground. The fey crouches down in front of him and tugs on his right hand.    
  
“There are many rumors about pacts like the one you made,” she starts, twisting Caleb’s hand. Fjord pants and places his hands onto the barrier, chest heaving. Caleb doesn’t move to pull his hand away.    
  
“I can’t wait to test which ones are true,” she says with a soft laugh, but stops to closer examine the cut and Caleb. “I do wonder what terms you two chose.” There is something in her voice that makes Fjord’s blood run cold. He pushes against the cage again, just as she raises her free hand and presses it against Caleb’s temple.    
  
Fjord growls, begging the cage to finally let up so he can get the woman away from Caleb. Instead, it seems almost sturdier and he sinks to his knees, the exhaustion finally catching up to him. The fey laughs and he snarls at her.    
  
“You two truly were a gift to me, it seems.” She looks up at Fjord, her eyes wide with joy. “Always. What a lovely choice of word.”    
  
Fjord slams his fist against the barrier. “Let me out!” His voice feels distorted, rough. The fey only shakes her head and focused back on Caleb. Fjord can just see the way Caleb’s brows are furrowed, a slight tremble to his body. Gods, why didn’t she choose Fjord instead?

“Have you even dared to test what this pact could mean?” She asks but doesn’t seem to wait for an answer. “Mortals,” she sneers, “so curious yet never curious enough. We shall see.”    
  
The fey’s eyes grow sharp, Caleb’s head falls back, and Fjord wants to scream. His fists feel like they might split apart as he continues to pound against the magic holding him captive.   
  
Caleb’s face pulls into goes from slack to tense and Fjord begs whichever entity is listening to give him the strength to break out. He looks down at his hands and curses the fact that his sword did not seem to work. The feeling of the magic slipping away made his skin crawl and Fjord shakes his head from the memory. His forehead rests against the forcefield and he watches, helpless, as a single tear rolls down Caleb’s cheek.    
  
“Oh, dear,” the fey says, faux concern on her face. “What a troubled mind.” The glint of her teeth in her smile betrays her true feelings and Fjord digs into the forcefield for any sort of hold.    
  
Caleb’s voice is shaky when he speaks for the first time since Fjord was locked away. “Let us go,” he asks, quiet and Fjord hates the sound. There is that emotionless tone that makes his skin itch anytime Caleb speaks in it. They have to get out of here, he repeats to himself. They have to before one or both of them break completely. He clings to the reminder that this is also strategic Caleb’s voice and holds his breath. They’re strong. They can do this.   
  
“Oh, love, don’t worry. You will not be here forever. I’m simply satiating my curiosity.” She leans closer and runs her thumb over Caleb’s cheek. “You’ll leave with so much information, just you wait.” The way Caleb’s jaw shifts at her words makes Fjord’s heart skip a beat. The fey straightens her back. “Now.” She tilts her head.    
  
“It did seem like you were alone in your head, which helps us in our little game. He is not present.” Her words are illustrated by a jerk of her chin towards Fjord. He exhales. “It does not answer if there is a mental link that perhaps still has to be activated, but do not fear. I have some ideas.”    
  
Caleb pulls at his hand and the fey lets go with a click of her tongue. Vines crawl up the newly freed arm and Caleb slumps forward in resignation. Fjord wishes he could let Caleb know to stay strong.    
  
The rest of their party  _ has  _ to be on their way to help them by now. Fjord refuses to think otherwise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to take a peek at my [cr twitter](https://twitter.com/nottanycritter) and [cr tumblr](https://nottanothercritter.tumblr.com). <3

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to take a peek at my [cr twitter](https://twitter.com/nottanycritter) and [cr tumblr](https://nottanothercritter.tumblr.com)


End file.
